inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 285
Suggestion is the 285th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Inuyasha rescues Miroku & Sango. He finds out Kagome is already gone. *Akago has Kagura put a sacred jewel shard inside Kagome so she'll be controlled by Naraku just like Kohaku. *Kagome overcomes Akago's suggestion and admits that she's in love with Inuyasha. Inuyasha arrives to save her. Synopsis *Inuyasha arrives at the castle, coming upon Miroku and Sango. The villagers who had been taken hostage are able to escape after Inuyasha beats up the castle soldiers. Inuyasha runs toward the castle itself and catches the scent of Kagura there, also finding the body of the monk who told them about Kikyō. He puts the pieces together and realizes the whole story was a trap in order to lure him away from his friends, but he's a few moments too late; Kagura and Akago, (with Kagome as their hostage), have already fled the castle grounds. *Kagura and Akago take Kagome to a nearby temple that rests on the edge of a mountain. Kanna is there waiting for them and she gives Kagura a shard of the sacred jewel. Akago explains that if they put the shard in Kagome's body, she will become a puppet who's under Naraku's control, just like Kohaku. The infant also says that once Kagome is under Naraku's control, he will go into hiding. *Kagome can't move because Akago is holding onto her soul. The infant becomes annoyed when she regains consciousness, because earlier he had her body and mind completely paralyzed. Kagome thinks to herself "Inuyasha, please come save me," to which Akago responds that he won't come, he won't save her, because he has chosen Kikyō. *As Inuyasha rushes to save Kagome, the infant continues to manipulate her with twisted words: ''"The moment when you learned Kikyō was dead... You were glad, weren't you? That interfering woman was finally gone and you could have Inuyasha all to yourself. But then you heard that she might be alive, and Inuyasha ran off to find her. Whether she's alive or dead, Inuyasha's heart belongs to Kikyō." ''He goes on to say that it's perfectly understandable for Kagome to hate Kikyō and resent Inuyasha, he encourages her to hate them both. (Akago wants her heart to fill with darkness once again so he can continue to control her.) *Kagome falls back into a trance, darkness coming back into her heart as she's convinced by Akago's words. Kagura tries to put the jewel shard in the girl but it is repelled, as Kagome suddenly says ''"No." ''The infant gets frustrated by this, because his powers of suggestion aren't working. Kagome says that she knows Inuyasha can't forget Kikyō, and that hurts her feelings, but it doesn't matter in the end; the resentment she feels toward Inuyasha and the jealousy she has for Kikyō are just normal human emotions that anyone would have. And all that means is that she's in love with Inuyasha (she declares this out-loud.) *Inuyasha breaks his way inside the temple, and Kagome is happy and relieved that he came to save her. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters